Power and Control in the State of Dreaming
by Amai-Kinoko
Summary: Kagome leaves Edo, and now works part time as a one song act at the newest club The Core. Attending a university studying History she discovers and recognizes someone yet she has never met this man, right?


Power and Control in the State of Dreaming

* * *

I will say this once but it applies for the whole story, I do not own Inuyasha, nor Marina and the Diamonds.

Summary: Kagome leaves Edo, and now works part time as a one song act at the newest club The Core. Attending a university studying History she discovers and recognizes someone yet she has never met this man, right?

Each chapter has two songs from the album Electra Heart, in track list order, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one – The Prima-Donna has a Figure like a Pin-Up

Stood centre stage, the sapphire eyed beauty swayed, curves of an hour glass with an American tan. Her sugar pink lips, glossy like bubble gum motioned her song to the crowd at the newest craze venue, The Core. Her cherry red nails glided upwards pointing to an unsuspecting fan, "I'm the girl you die for." The crowd cheered, hyped from the beat her song was giving off, each word sung crazed more young aspiring girls to relate to the artist plea and the young men to gorge in the Pin-up figure.

"Oh dear dairy, I met a boy; he made my dull heart melt up with joy. Oh dear dairy we fell apart, welcome to the life of Electra Heart."

As her song finished for the night; the newly founded female lead retreated backstage. Through the stage makeup she wiped away and the silky white costume she had hung up in her small dressing space, a young woman appeared. Playing with a single jewel hung around her neck, the girl of twenty sighed

"You said it was kind of difficult, but then it was always someone else's fault." Grabbing the small purse "you asked me, got down on your knees and asked me." Pinching the bridge of her nose she pulled at her clothes "It's not like I asked for the world." With the flick of a switch the light her other life went black, "I just wasn't her, I wasn't the prima-donna in your life, just the support act" grabbing her black winter coat the sapphire beauty now adoring a white shirt and some straight jeans stood on the platform edge; Kagome Higurashi, former miko of Edo patently waited to begin her journey home back in the twenty first century.

* * *

Chapter two – Lies of a home wrecker

The train smelt musky, the late one always did. Leaning her head back against the glass she pondered her past, the rhythmic heartbeat of the tracks made reminiscing easy, and yet despite the musky air, she felt a sense of freedom. _You never loved me; I wonder what the use was. I should have known the day you stopped playing I had lost, and yet you continued always with the stern look in your eyes, always stating you love me like a friend, so it had to end. _

"_Your leaving aren't you?" his words coarse and yet those golden eyes pleading with her, but she had decided she would not remain, not now. _

"_You're too proud you know? You made a mistake, of all things I never thought you a coward" the raven haired girl waited, she didn't want to admit it, they were never right for each other, not when she was not the one he liked, she had tried to pretend, tried to be perfect but that was a lie, was all of this really worth the fighting? A single tear trailed her childlike face, she didn't want to know. _

_As she floated through the portal her tears would not stop, she couldn't let him go, until she had left; it was her price to pay. _

The guard announced the next station as her stop, but Kagome only half heard, since doing this journey as often as the trip through the well, she merely now ran like a robot; her brain counted the stops almost sub consciously, somewhat magically. She stood, arm holding onto the yellow handle atop the carriage, a gentle pull alerted her muscles the train had stopped, and mechanically she stepped down onto the paved surface to walk to her home. She missed her mother's warmth whenever she entered old home the lights would unquestionably be on, kettle boiled and a smile awaiting her; but her house was dark, no lights on, no kettle and no smile and thus to Kagome this made her home cold. The door closed with a slight clank, the lock securing her inside; she headed straight to the settee.

"_Oh Kagome, every boyfriend feels like the one, the good are never easy, and well the easy ones are never good." The teen cried into her mother's embrace, she was of course right, love never really happened like it really should, and now she found herself one of the lonely hearts, begging for a new start. _

And that is where we find our leading lady, in her first year at university studying history, with a part time job singing in a new establishment, something her mother would never know about, ever. Kagome sighed, always did she think when her life was either life or death that she hardly had options, but when her grandfather and her younger brother announced that he, Souta would be continue the family shine that gave Kagome the freedom, history seemed a smart option.

With her education a mess, she did her best redoing her education, better than she had ever achieved before, the ex miko can't escape her past but she had given herself a future, the part time job was a needed factor, and the pay was great.

* * *

Chapter three – In the State of Dreaming, One isn't always the Starring Role

Walking alone umbrella in hand, ignoring the world she would often be seen to shake her head, images of 'him' not leaving her alone plagued the miko, now walking to her long day filled with lessons and stories from 'that' time, a time she had lived in briefly.

"It's a joke to play a supporting role." The girl blushed, tragically she had said that allowed, to her relief it looked as if no one had heard her, still her mind wondered as she walked into her classroom.

_The taller miko gracefully walked towards the figure against the famous tree, the one 'she' had saved him from. Kagome had been awake when she felt him leave, his heart had raced briefly before he silently shot off; Kagome scoffed silently, "a joke, what a joke." She said silently; still as a statue she lay awaiting his return. _

_When he had returned many hours later, she remained to lay still almost ignoring her heart which panged with hurt, she had known, waiting for him to open up, give himself to her, and yet she knew the latter wouldn't happen; she wasn't the starring role in his heart. _

This living in a state of dreaming, a make believe land would do her no good, "focus Kagome" she would tell herself, her eyes shone with determination, she only needed to finish this day and then she was back on the stage for the night. The bell rung, the day was over.

Millions of girls horded around the main doors, there skirts high, Kagome rolled her eyes, there girls of her own age now selling their souls to whatever creature stood trapped in front. To Kagome her life was now just a play, a simple tale of a girl dreaming living her life in fear, and how she knew her time was here, but she felt out of place, she dreamt of long kimonos, of miko's and demons of Edo.

* * *

Chapter four – Power and Control over the Living Dead

She saw so little, yet the little gave away a lot. Tall he was tall, eyes cold, jaw strong, he was good looking, a work of art. Kagome gasped he looked somewhat familiar. This man reeked of power and control, of knowledge and something dark surrounded him, this man had known death; a lot of death. Her head screamed at her to walk away, those eyes, resilient and foreboding bore into her stunned expression; yet he wasn't looking at her, oh no the tall statue looked right though the raven girl. Golden eyes haunted her brain, silver hair flickering across the golden pools as the wind picked up around the stand alone figure.

_The static power flickered across the plains, women and men were all the same; he would cut them down with his perfection of a stare, and skills with a blade. _

"_A human inability" he scoffs, the younger sword master charged with anger,_

"_I am not weak" to the bystanders this was just another game between brothers, of tug and war, until one would fall, and that hardly was the older of the two. _

Kagome gulped, she was sucked into a black balloon, her back falling against the wall of an empty room she had ran too, her heart pained with shock.

"Was that really worth it," she asked herself, "this always happens when you're hurting, someone will always remind you of those times Kagome, move on." The door she sat against opened, her body fell backwards and now her view was of the skies above, and those glittering golden mists of confusion. But no, his eyes were a honey brown, and his hair jet black. "_No relation Kagome, and now you look like an idiot" _she was at that moment a living dead, only alive pretending she had died, wishing she could die at that moment, instead of stuck in an embarrassing situation.

"Excuse me" she whispered darting past the gorgeous man, now as the wind ran through her hair was she alive, she couldn't wait for tonight the stranger had given her some boost, a boost only an old friend could give when your eyes locked from afar.

* * *

Chapter five – The Teen, the Idol and the Valley of Dolls

"I Wish I hadn't been so clean, I want to stay inside all day, I want the world to go away; I want blood, guts and chocolate cake, I want to be a real fake" she ran her candy pink nails through her thick locks, eyes closed as she voiced her wishes to the crowd. She couldn't help pour her anger and envy into each lyric, "The wasted years the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth." Each word brought more memories forwards, memories of her sixteen year old self, running from the demons, demons he had given her; without these tough times she would have not been the Kagome now, stood on stage singing her past experiences to an audience that knew nothing, only that her words were more cryptic than anyone here would ever know.

"I want blood guts and angel cake, I'm good at puking anyway, yeah; instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible, oh the wasted years" she paused dramatically, _those eyes again!_ Amber eyes shone through the poorly lit room focused directly on her, the figure in white silk swaying gently.

"I wish I wasn't such a narcissist," she whispered eyes connecting with the honey brown, "I wish I didn't really kiss," _I can't concentrate,_ the ex miko breath hitched; "oh god I'm going to die alone, the little loss of innocence, the ugly years of being a fool, aiming to be beautiful." Her song ended abruptly, giving her the chance to scurry away. The doe hunted by such eyes, cold, collected, eyes she was curtain he was bad news. In her own void she ran down to the station.

"How can a man surrounded by plastic dolls stare with such intensity?" nodding to herself only, she knew better than to get messed up in a man like that. Without wiping her makeup away the show girl stood distracted on the same platform as always, deep in thought; her ride pulled in, and the girl began her mundane trip on the musky train back to her icy apartment.

Her footsteps echoed, a soft pit pat escalated to a louder thunderous clap, her paranoid mind lead her to thinking the worst, the air around picked up not exactly helping her scared situation "_here I am racing to my home, barely a ten minute walk, but oh here is my life? Built with a broken heart and I'm going to die slow? This is stupid Kagome, you have your whole life ahead of you, you got this far, _her eyes lit up when her cement steps to her door popped into view, "_make a mad dash", _racing like a shooting star, the raven idol burst into her doorframe, the key scratched at the lock until it finally latched open quickly she turned and pushed it to a close. The sapphire eyes connected with a black polished shoe wedged into her safety net, gulping she popped her eyes around the crack meeting with those calculated honey orbs.

"No way" she exhaled.

* * *

Chapter six – To Fear and Loath a Hypocrite

_The loneliest one, the only one who made her feel broke down like a young girl stood in front, sword pointed at her throat, _

"_You claim to love for the pathetic half breed." It was hardly a question, and the futuristic team said nothing, the cold metal that was pressed against her rushing jugular retreated smoothly, "a foolish emotion" she had almost not heard him through her fear of being skewered but she had perfect hearing. _

"_Who are you to tell me? So hypocritical not to mention overly cynical; so who are you to tell me?" Kagome huffed loudly to the killing perfection, "you've played the martyr now ever since I've known you, Mr can't do anything wrong; I'm sick of all you're preaching, what about Rin!" she half screamed. The demon lord stood tall, yes she always knew he was the type to be strong 'til the end of the world, heavens he was almost century's old, but what gave him the right to teach her a lesson in love. A man who only ever wanted to own everything, is that how he sees love?_

_With a stern glare he retreated from her in a blink of an eye. _

"You're him, aren't you?" she half whispered through the crack, with a soft and effortless push the man walked into her domain.

"I've lived a lot of different lives, and have been many people." His voice hadn't changed, she thought, "one life I lead it in bitterness, another filled my heart with emptiness" Kagome backed away; yes he was definitely a creepy man. The twenty year old ex miko had faced him before, and now is no different, right? She didn't want to live in fear, she didn't want to loath; she wanted to not live with a heavy heart, to almost touch greatness,

"Remove the disguise." She uttered softly, with a tilt from his human appearance the black bled silver, the honey shone gold and the distinct markings returned to their rightful places. "_It is him" _

* * *

Chapter Seven – Radioactive … yeah

Her eyes asked for so little, and his were stone as the very day she met him, heart racing, blood boiling, she was barely registering her actions, all the gentle exploring. Yet the cold hearted ancient seemed to not mind so much. He looks the same from the day she left them all; without thinking the killing perfection to be who he was, she clung onto the man with such need. She was ready to be let down ready to be burned by his radioactive acid, so ready she thought she was on meltdown mode, her alert eyes fixed with the neon gold and Kagome grew colder than she thought she would ever be.

Nothing is provocative, no imagining no questioning, whether it good or bad, all she could believe at this moment was freedom. It was history, always history that gave her everything she could want, need. Kagome inhaled the little air she was given, the woman felt like she had sold her soul the moment there lips touched.

'_All my life I've felt it deep inside of me, all this time was fighting for what I believed in and all my life I've tried to hide what history has given me' _the two bodies connected through time, falling down in her small apartment, the door locked, the lights off. Yes the truth hurts but she was finally recognized sexually.

* * *

Chapter seven - Buying the stars in a lonely hearts club

Laughter echoed in the dark, usually the woman would sleep lonely, exhausted from the day. However Kagome woke warm, her body covered with a strong force pinning her down; squirming she manoeuvred herself to look upon the nights antics.

Lonely hearts always latch together, and a love like that will never last forever feelings change as quick as the weather. A golden eye opened looking up to the younger female observing him. Kagome went to smile but paused; if she was to kind would he change his mind? She frowned was this taking advantage she assumed. The demon lord she had known for many years in a past life reached up pulling the frail girl closer, with a tender kiss her heart fluttered, he had hoped his affections of last had won her heart yet the girl was unsure, he wasn't dumb like the half breed, she was lonely.

'W_hy would he want to be with someone like me?'_

Kagome sat in her lesson, the morning had gone by so fast, both showered separately she might add; but he had lingered long after relaying he was late for work, Kagome sighed heavily, what had she gotten herself into. Lunch came up quickly, but she had lost her appetite; with another heavy sigh she rested her head on the stone table she sat at.

"Kagome?" a male voice rang softly, said girl tilted her head to inspect the intruder,

"Hojo?" she questioned, the boy had hardly changed, with a smile at her recognizing him he asked to join her, she obliged.

"Kagome is this you?" he had asked so abruptly, firstly they had spoken of their achievements, there live choices, and why she had moved schools to finish her school years. But then he sprang this on her, placing the magazine down she looked at the cover; there was a picture of her at 'her' door talking to him, that masterpiece of history.

Business tycoon Taishō with the new star of The Core,

Kagome released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, just who was Sesshoumaru? She continued reading. The wealthiest bachelor in the city seen with a young female nobody, just who is this lonely star with eyes like the sky? With a quick lie she dismissed herself from Hojo's prying eyes, she had to go home now.

Entering her street she saw the swarm of reporters waiting for her return; '_just great, now where do I go' _a suited hand snaked around her wrist and without a word dragged her into a hidden car. Kagome looked at a hidden Sesshoumaru, her anger noted as it filled the atmosphere thickly.

"Who are you?" she groaned, her head spinning with anger, before he could explain she continued, "I get it your some business tycoon, honestly didn't surprise me, you do love to own everything" his displeasure eluded her rant "You can't come into people's lives and think you own them too, your still living in the dark ages aren't you?" Kagome sighed, his eyes wide with interest and amusement, "but then I guess, it's just who you are" she laughed lightly, they shared a small kiss, her eyes burned with mockery "don't think you can own me Sesshoumaru" she teased him lightly,

"Say my name again" his breath hot on her lips, and she indulged.

"Not speaking in third person anymore Lord Sesshoumaru" with a small knock on the window the car moved away slowly, not that the two noticed much.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
